Jacob Two-Two
About the Show Jacob Two-Two is a Canadian animated series that is loosely based on the books by Mordecai Richler (1931-2001). It first aired on September 7, 2003 on YTV and ended on September 3, 2006 with a total of 62 episodes. The show went on hiatus in 2005 and the 5th season premired in 2006 (according to the ending credits, you will see the year each episode was produced). It also aired on French-Canadian network VRAK.TV as Jacob Jacob, Telemundo, and Qubo in the US. Jacob Two-Two is about a young boy named Jacob who repeats everything twice to be heard and eventually ends up encountering strange adults and solving very strange mysteries. The series began when Jacob and his family have recently moved to Montreal, Canada and Jacob wanted to move out of his older brother Noah's room so he can get his own room (It's in the attic. Pretty cool, eh?). The titular character is loosely based off of Mordecai Richler's youngest son Jacob Richler. The show is currently off the air on Qubo as of December 30, 2017. Critics Common Sense Media rated Jacob Two-Two a 3/5 stating that, "A relatable kid learns to stand up for himself." Characters *Jacob (voiced by Billy Rosemberg)- The youngest of the family who has to repeat himself twice to be heard. He often end up solving weird mysteries with his friends Buford and Renee and encountering some strange adults. Even though he is diminutive (meaning little, according to Jacob in the series premiere), he has a big heart and cares about others in his life. *Morty (voiced by Harvey Atkin)- Jacob's dad who writes a series of books called The Amazing Ronald. He is a fun-loving dad who cares about his family. He is very interested in hockey and jokes to lighten his kids up. You can often see him snoozing on the sofa in his office (Morty says it "helps" him think of new ideas). He is loosely based on the late author Mordecai Richler (1931-2001). *Florence (voiced by Janet-Laine Green)- Jacob's mom who is an expert at juggling tasks and is very organized. She is effortlessly always on the go and manages to look chic. She also cares about her family very much, which is why she keeps her family on the go. *Daniel (voiced by Jeff Berg in seasons 1-2; later voiced by Rob Tinkler in seasons 3-5)- Jake's eldest brother who is a cynical and aloof teen who is permanently garbed in black. Sometimes he doesn't have time for his younger brother, but takes him more seriously than the rest of their siblings (Daniel is like a role model for Jacob). Sometimes he gives Jacob a unique teen view of the world. *Marfa (voiced by Jocelyn Barth)- Jacob's eldest sister (Daniel's younger sister, obviously) who is academically and artistically inclined. She is suffering through her toughest teen years and takes it out on everyone who is around her. She has even less time for her little brother than Daniel, however, she sometimes occupies him to a mysterious world he doesn't even get (well, to Jacob she does). *Noah (voiced by Marc McMulkin)- Jake's older twin brother. He and his Fraternal twin sister, Emma, often likes pulling pranks and messing with Jacob. They have a "secret" club called Kid Power, ''however, they often don't allow Jacob to join. Noah may act like a jerk sometimes when it comes to Jacob, but he still cares about him. He used to share a room with Jacob until he (Jacob) moved to the attic. His pen name is Fearless O'Toole. *Emma (voiced by Kaitlin Howell)- Jake's older twin sister. She and her Fraternal twin brother, Noah, often likes pulling pranks and messing with Jacob. They have a "secret" club called ''Kid Power, ''however, they often don't allow Jacob to join. Emma is nicer and smarter than her twin brother and takes certain things seriously when it comes to Jacob and deeply cares about him. Her pen name is Intrepid Shapiro. *Buford Orville Gaylord Pugh (voiced by Kristopher Clarke)- Jacob's best friend who has a string of unfortunate names and is known for his lack of the ability to focus and telling worthless shaggy dog stories. He and Jacob became best friends since being new kids to Dreary Meadows Elementary School. In Season 5 of Jacob Two-Two, Buford's voice became noticeably deeper due to his voice actor going through puberty, so producers had to digitally make his voice higher to make him sound like a kid. *Renee Ratelle (voiced by Julie Lemieux)- Renee is a French girl who is one of the smartest students in Miss Sour Pickle's class. She and Jacob had a rivalry in earlier episodes, but then they eventually became friends. Whenever she doesn't look before she leaps, Jacob tempers her enthusiasm. She sometimes goes by the nickname "Rattlesnake Ratelle". Trivia *Despite the show being mostly kid-friendly, the word "crap" has been uttered twice. In the Daily Crown episode, Carl Fester King said "crappy", while in the Quibbling Siblings episode, Noah insulted Emma by calling her "Crapiro" instead of "Shapiro" while arguing about who ate more than their share of cereal ('SPOILER:' Jacob ate the cereal). *Morty's voice actor, Harvey Atkin, passed away on July 17, 2017 due to brain cancer. *Jacob's family is Jewish. *In ''Jacob Two-Two and the Puzzling Portal, ''there was a Terminator reference (Daniel Fender resembling actor, former body builder and California gov. Arnold Schwartzenegger). *Julie Lemieux and Rob Tinkler, who voices Renee and Daniel, are known for voicing various cartoon characters on other Canadian shows. *Jacob's voice actor, Billy Rosemberg, is known for voicing Max from ''Max and Ruby. *Canadian-American former professional wrestler Bret "The Hitman" Hart voiced Gary aka the Hooded Fang. *Florence's voice actress, Janet-Laine Green is also a teacher and also voiced Celeste from Babar. *Ann, an android, who is voiced by Tajja Isen, also voiced Betty Barret from Atomic Betty, ''Princess Pea from ''Super Why! and Jane Turnkey from Jane and the Dragon. *Technically, there are ''3 ''Daniels in this show. Jacob's oldest brother Daniel, who is one of the main characters, Daniel Fender in "Jacob Two Two and the Puzzling Portal", and Dumper Dan (Dan is short for Daniel) in "Jacob Two-Two and the Molecular Mayhem". *You can assume that Auntie Good-For-You is voiced by Robin Duke, because she sounds a lot like Penny from "George and Martha" and Edna from "Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse". *Buford's voice actor, Kristopher Clarke's voice was deeper due to puberty, which meant that Buford's voice was noticeably deeper, so producers had to digitally make his voice sound higher. Quotes "You stinker(s)!"- Jacob "The brain never stops, my diminuitive friend."- Morty (Jacob Two-Two and the Hooded Fang) "What's up, Squirt?"- Daniel "It's never too late for an older sister to learn some new tricks, right?"- Marfa (Jacob Two-Two and the Spellbound Sibling) "Beware, Jacob Two-Two. You had best stay on your guard."- Emma (Jacob Two-Two's Time Trials) "Whoa... Dad's taking this harder than I thought."- Noah (Jacob Two-Two and the Hockey Seat Hoopla) "The more I think about it, the more I think not thinking is the key."- Buford (Jacob Two-Two and the Persistent Assistant) Sources *Jacob Two-Two- Wikipedia *Jacob Two-Two TV Review *Harvey Atkin- Wikipedia *Bret Hart- Wikipedia *Janet-Laine Green- Wikipedia *Max and Ruby- Wikipedia *Tajja Isen- Wikipedia *Julie Lemieux- Wikipedia *Robert Tinkler- Wikipedia *Mordecai Richler- Wikipedia *Jacob Two-Two| The Official Qubo Wiki *JACOB TWO TWO - CHARACTERS Category:Canadian cartoons Category:Flash animation Category:YTV-originated Category:Based off books Category:Nelvana Category:9 Story Media Group